


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Neal – come on, you gotta' open your eyes for me, bud..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8/11/10 at Fanfiction.net

The hands that clasped his face were rough and worn - but the touch itself was gentle, as was the voice that followed.

"Hey, Neal - come on, you gotta' open your eyes for me, bud…"

A calloused thumb wiped some of the grit and blood away from his face and eyelids as his body reacted on impulse to  _obey_ that voice… to  _trust_ that voice...

"Almost there…" The voice encouraged. A sliver of light had appeared in the darkness, and God, it _hurt._

" _You've almost got it, Neal. Just a little bit more…"_

Pain began to seep through his limbs as more light infiltrated the darkness and he became dimly aware of the arms holding him up and the too-rapid heartbeat against his ear. But those little details were lost as the face of a grime covered FBI agent filled his vision.

"Hey, Peter." His voice sounded weak and raspy to his own ears, but even so, a large grin spread across Peter's face and relief filled his eyes.

"Hey, Neal."


End file.
